


Main Characters

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Sure What I Was Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a rant about main characters





	Main Characters

let them be normal. don't make them a genius or perfect or hiding. don't make them a catalyst. don't make them be the only hope. don't give them some big secret. let them be kids. let them change things because they chose to. not because they're the only one who can because of some special power. give them a choice. have them change things because they looked at the world and said "i don't like this". have them be strong. but give them weaknesses. no one's perfect. have them win. but let it be after trying over and over again to do it. let them have a normal life. give them a family. if they can change things have them try. let them be scared. let them breathe.


End file.
